harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shelly (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *"Good morning." *"Good afternoon." *'You propose:' "I heard you proposed. I look forward to your wedding." *'Rival marriages (except Candace/Julius):' "I heard ___ and ___ got married. I hope they'll have a happy family." *'Candace and Julius get married:' "Candace and Julius got married. I was worried about her because she's shy and not good at talking to people. I was happy to be at her wedding." *'Candace and Julius have a baby: '"Candace had a baby! It's an adorable baby girl. I didn't expect to have a great-granddaughter. I'm so happy." *'Anissa and Jin have a baby: '"I heard Anissa and her husband had a baby. I wish them the best of luck!" *'Your child is an infant:' "Raising a child is really hard work sometimes, but it pays off as you see your child grow." *'Your child starts to crawl: '"Memories of raising childen will stay with you forever." *"You look well, ___." *"Are you doing well?" *'Walking with your child: '"Oh, you're spending time with ___? How nice." *'The Mother Tree grows: '"I feel as though the air of the isladn has changed somehow." *"I bought milk at the Animal Festival. Milk is a necessity!" *"Did you go to the Animal Festival? Cows and horses are big, but they have gentle eyes." 'Weather/Seasonal' *"Everything is so refreshing on a sunny day." *'Spring:' "The water for washing and dyeing has gotten a little warmer. It's already spring." *'Summer:' :*"The summer heat is really hard on me. I hope it'll get cooler soon." :*"It's hard work to avoid sunburn in Summer. You can get sunburned from early Spring to Fall, as well." *'Fall:' "This is the most comfortable season of the year. It's a good season to dress up, too." *'Late Winter: '"Winter is about to end now, but i'll still be cold until spring. It may not be a good idea to 'Heart Lines' *'1 Heart: '"My, my, it's a good day for drying clothes outside." *'2 Hearts:' "I know lots about raising sheep and producing wool. The shine on the animal's coat depends on how much love you give them." *'3 Hearts:' "A cocoon turns into silk yarn and cloth, and then finally it becomes clothing. You should appreciate silk clothing and items because a lot of time and effort go into making them." *'4 Hearts:' "You can dye silk with dye made from flowers. You can dye silk many different colors, but its natural color is simple and nice." *'5 Hearts:' "I run a store with my two granddaughters. Candace is good at making dresses, but not so good at dealing with customers. So she and Luna split the work between them." *'6 Hearts: '"Make sure you've got the right clothes for the season. You don't want to be stuck wearing shorts in Winter, or a jacket in Summer." *'7 Hearts:' "When you are young, you tend to act blindly. Take a deep breath and think things over before acting." *'8 Hearts:' "If you spill something dark on light clothing, try to get the clothing into warm water as soon as possible. That'll make the stain much easier to clean." *'9 Hearts:' "If you wash cotten clothes with a salt detergent beforehand, you can prevent them from losing their color." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes